Creamy Tomatto Soup!
by Kaifa Renell
Summary: Tomat, aku mau makan tomat!/ Baka! Baka! Baka! Sakura baka!/ Serius, Sasuke tuh yang teriak! Yosh aku gak pandai bikin fanfic, dan ini fanfic pertama aku di semoga kalian suka! Big thanks for my friend, Yanza Vella. Dan untuk Sensei aku, kakak Bea!


Hai, semuanya! Ini Fanfic Pertama Kai! Selamat membca! Maaf jika membosankan, ya. Karena Kai masih amatir, jadi, happy reading!

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's.

This Story is Kai's.

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno(Uchiha)

Genre : Romance

Big thanks for my friend, Yanza Vella! Thank you or all your support. You always be my best!

I'll let you blame my fanfic ^_^.

I'm not take any profit in anyway to create this fanfic. Read and review PLEASE! It mean a lot for Kai.

* * *

 _Karena dia begitu berharga bagiku..._

 **Sakura P.O.V**

"Hei, Tomat" Sialan lagi-lagi orang itu.

"Hei, aku memanggilmu, baka" Dengan sangat terpaksa aku menoleh kepada suamiku tercinta itu.

"Apa lagi sekarang, Sasuke-kun?" Dia menyebalkan sekali! Ugh, menggangguku saja.

"Aku mau makan tomat" Seketika aku merona. Tomat itu kan... aku.

"Akan kubuatkan sup krim tomat untukmu" Kataku. Cih, tidak mungkin dia mau aku. Aku melanjutkan memasak sarapan untuk suamiku si menjengkelkan ini.

"Aku mau mandi" Katanya. Ya sudah, mandi tinggal mandi, kenapa harus beritahu aku segala?

"Aku mau sup krim. Oh tidak, sayang, aku mau tomat. Kenapa tidak bilang mau sup krim tomat saja!" Aku menusukkan pisau yang kupakai memotong tomat ke talenan. Perjodohan sialan! Aku masih mau jadi mahasiswi! Cklek, Sasuke itu pasti sudah selesai mandi, sekarang giliranku, persetan dengan sup krim tomat!

"Hei, Tomat, jangan mandi dulu. Selesaikan masakanmu, aku lapar." Hufftt... Satu, dua, tiga, empat... Oke, Sakura Haruno, tidak, Sakura Uchiha... Tabahkan dirimu, tetap tenang, jangan sampai si brengsek ini melihatmu marah. Dia akan sangat senang bila itu terjadi. Aku kembali memotong-motong tomat menjadi potongan dadu kecil, lalu memasukannya ke panci krim yang sudah matang. Tunggu lima menit dan semuanya siap.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun" Dia menghampiriku dan membaui aroma sup krim tomat di panci.

"Hn, apa?"

"Hei, baka! Jangan celupkan jarimu kedalamnya, itu panas kau bisa..." Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Maksudku, kau bisa membuat makanannya basi"

"Tidak akan basi, Honey-chan. Aku akan menghabiskannya sebelum itu terjadi" Cklek. Aku mematikan kompornya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Ugh, lagi-lagi si mulut batu cadas itu membuatku merona...

 **Sasuke P.O.V**

Tomat itu sangat enak. Dan aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi Sakura Uchiha itu berbeda dari tomat-tomat yang lain. Dia menyebalkan, tukang marah, selalu merona bila dijahili. Aku juga sangat menyukainya. Dia istriku. Walau kami menikah karena perjodohan, tapi aku menyukainya. Pagi ini aku sangat ingin makan sup krim, tapi si bodoh itu tidak memasukan tomat kedalamnya. Bukankah itu sangat bodoh? Aku dapat mencium aroma shampo tomat, ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Oh, kamisama, dia hanya pakai sehelai handuk.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Kau menukar isi shampo-ku ya? Aduduh, sekarang rambutku berbau sama dengan pantat ayam-mu! Kau sungguh menyebalkan" Aku ingin tertawa, tapi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Dia berjalan ke kamar.

"Bersegeralah, makan bersamaku" Aku kembali duduk di meja makan dan menelungkupkan dahiku diatas kedua tangan. Aku ingin melihatnya. Di kamar, aku melihatnya. Dia dan tubuh polosnya, sesuatu menggelegak dalam diriku.

"Hei! Sasu-kun! Kau mengintipi aku ya!" Aku melangkah masuk kedalam kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Sakura belum memakai apa-apa, hanya menutupi badannya dengan bedcover bercorak bintang-bintang.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengintipi istriku?" Wajahnya merona merah, semerah tomat.

"Sasuke, keluarlah. Aku tidak ingin..."

"Berpakaianlah dihadapanku, Sakura"

"Tapi aku... Sasu-kun kumohon keluarlah"

"Atau kau berharap aku yang memakaikanmu baju? Kalau itu maumu, aku..." Aku mendekatinya dan menghimpit badannya ke tembok. Aku menarik bedcover bercorak bintang-bintang itu dan menekankan lututku ke selangkangannya. Dia tampak ketakutan. Badan mulusnya bergetar. Aku membuka kaos putihku dan memakaikannya ke Sakura. Kaos itu tampak kebesaran dibadannya.

"Ayo makan" Aku menyambar jaket hitamku di tempat tidur dan memakainya.

Aku menunggu selama lima belas menit di meja makan. Kupikir dia mengganti kaosku dengan bajunya yang lain, tapi tidak. Dia muncul dengan hotpant dan kaosku.

"Sasuke bodoh, kau membuat makanannya dingin dan mengental, aku jadi harus memanaskannya" Dia berusaha bersikap biasa-biasa saja, tapi wajahnya memerah.

"Sakura, setelah sarapan, mau menemaniku inspeksi perusahaan?"

* * *

 **Sakura P.O.V**

Sasuke bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Apa-apaan! Menyebalkan, menyebalkan... Pria paling bodoh, tidak, suami paling bodoh sedunia! Tapi akhirnya aku sarapan bersamanya... Kenapa ayah harus menjodohkanku dengan dia sih? Aaarrrghh! Persetan, aku mau makan. Selama aku memanaskan sup krim tomat-nya, Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan sendoknya ke meja makan. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Sakura" Tumben sekali dia memanggil namaku. "Setelah sarapan, mau menemaniku inspeksi perusahaan?" Kenapa tidak?

"Aku akan ganti baju, kau makan saja dulu" aku menuang sup krim tomat ke mangkuk Sasuke.

"Makanlah bersamaku." Dia menatap mataku dalam-dalam dan meletakkan kembali sendoknya di samping mangkuk sup-nya.

"Mm" Gumamku pelan. Aku kembali duduk dan mulai memakan sesendok sup krim. Ih, makanan apa ini? Asin sekali. Sepertinya, aku terlalu banyak memasukkan garam tadi. Tidak mungkin aku menghabiskan sup krim ini. Tapi Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa tetang sup ini. Jangan-jangan dia menambahkan garam ke dalam sup-ku? Cih, sialan!

"Aku mau ganti baju sekarang, habiskan sup-mu!" Seruku setengah berteriak. Aku sengaja berlama-lama di kamar. Ketika Sasuke masuk ke kamar untuk ganti baju, aku cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Aku tunggu di ruang tamu, Saku-chan" Terserah, aku tidak peduli lagi padamu! Akupergi menemuinya dengan gaun merah sepuluh senti di atas lutut dengan belahan dada terbuka.

"Sakura Uchiha! Apa-apaan ini!" Tidak mungkin Sasuke yang...

"Sakura! Ganti bajumu sekarang juga! Apa-apaan itu!" Hei, dia... Sasuke... Berteriak? Padaku?

"Apa sih masalahmu, Sasuke Uchiha?" Aku menatapnya garang. Dia tidak berhak mengaturku!

"Masalahku? Masalahku adalah... Arrrgh! Sudahlah! Ganti saja baju itu! Turuti perkataanku!" Dia mencengkram pergelangan tanganku kasar. Aww, sakit bodoh!

"Ini hak-ku memilih apa pun yang ingin aku kenakan. Aku tidak akan keluar rumah selain mengenakan gaun ini!" Aku melepas cengkramannya dengan tanganku yang satunya lagi.

"Ya sudah kau tidak perlu ikut! Di rumah saja! Sakura baka!" Sasuke berbalik dan mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi. Dia menyalakan mesin mobil dan melaju pergi. Aku jatuh terduduk dan menangis perlahan. Kenapa pernikahanku harus seburuk ini?

* * *

 **Sasuke P.O.V**

Dia tidak mengerti. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa aku menyuruhnya mengganti pakaian. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa aku ingin sup tomat. Dia tidak mengerti. Apakah dia tidak akan pernah mengerti?

* * *

Adaow!-dipukul Yanza- Kata Yanza:

Yanza: "Fic macam apa ini? Apa-apaan...?!"

Kai: "Hehe-hehe #nyengirnyengirdoang"

Yanza: "Terserah kamu deh! Bye!"

Kai: "Yanza! Mind to Review? Yanza! Yanza!"

Maaf ya kalo Fic ini kependekan, dan author's note-nya kepanjangan-digeplak Yanza lagi-Kapan balik sih Yanza?

"Mind to Review?"


End file.
